TILL THE END
by BambiInTheRain
Summary: "Kau tak akan kemana-mana tanpa aku. Kita akan bersama selamanya!"-Sehun. han GS. Ficlet.


"Lu, rasanya aku ingin sekali melihat bintang"

Luhan yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut Sehun pun menyengit bingung. Oh ayolah ini permintaan konyol. Tapi dengan sabarnya Luhan tetap menanggapi, mungkin pacarnya itu sedang ingin bermanja-manja padanya.

"Tunggulah sebentar Sehun. Sekarang masih sore hari, jika malam datang nanti, kau segera bisa melihat bintang."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Luhan. Kedua matanya itu membentuk bulan sabit.

"Mengapa aku harus menunggu malam? Jika sekarang saja aku bisa melihat kilauan bintang di kedua bola matamu"

Blush. Pipi Luhan bersemu merah mendengar ucapan pacarnya itu.

"Sehunie gombal" ucap Luhan sambil mencubit hidung Sehun gemas.

"Appo noona~" rengek Sehun.

"Apa? Kau memanggilku noona? Tumben sekali" sindir Luhan, karena memang Sehun jarang sekali memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan noona. Padahal jarak umur mereka 4 tahun. Aku lebih dewasa darinya, itulah kilah Sehun.

"Jadi aku tak boleh memanggil mu noona? Baiklah Nyonya Oh"

Blush. Dan sekali lagi pipi Luhan dibuat bersemu merah oleh ucapannya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku begitu? Kita kan belum menikah"

Sehun beranjak dari acara tidur dipangkuan Luhan. Memandang wajah cantik pacarnya itu,lalu menggenggam erat tangan mungil nan halus milik Luhan.

"Baiklah Lu, aku Oh Sehun. Pria tampan yang tak pandai merangkai kata-kata romantis ini..." Sehun sedikit menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Luhan penasaran.

"Ingin meminangmu menjadi Pendamping hidupku. Walau aku tahu, aku tak akan kuat merawat berlian sepertimu. Tapi tolonglah beri aku kesempatan memiliki berlian sepertimu dan paling tidak aku tak akan merusak kilauannya."

"S-Sehun..."

Luhan sesenggukan, air mata mengucur deras di kedua sudut matanya. Bahkan hidungnya pun memerah.

"Luhan, will you marry me?"

Sehun bertanya pada Luhan, menatap lurus mata rusa milik Luhan itu.

"YES I WILL!"

Luhan langsung berhambur memeluk Sehun erat. Dibenamkan kepalanya dipundak kiri pun membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah eratnya.

Merekapun terhanyut dalam pelukan romantis. Luhan yang masih sibuk menangis dan Sehun yang sibuk mengelus-elus kepala Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari hari sudah malam dan bintang-bintang tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sambil tetap memeluk Luhan, ia berujar

"Lu, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar kita masing-masing, disini dingin, kita butuh istirahat."

Dipelukan Sehun, Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tak mau.

"Huh! Betapa manjanya rusa manisku ini"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang bahu luhan.

"Sayang, kau kan tau kita sama-sama dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Jadi kita harus kembali ke kamar, sebelum-"

Dengan cepat Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Ayolah Sehunie~ malam ini terlalu indah kalau hanya dihabiskan di kamar inap yang membosankan itu. Aku ingin malam ini berdua dengan Suamiku ini, jikalau besok pagi aku tak terbangun lagi paling tidak aku pergi dengan perasaan bahagia, bahkan sangat bahagiaaa."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan rusa manisnya itu. Namun terhenti, tatkala ia menyadari sesuatu. Ucapan Luhan, ya kalimat terakhirnya!.

"Ssstt, sayangku tak boleh berbicara seperi itu. Kau tak akan kemana-mana tanpa aku. Kita akan bersama selamanya!."

"Siap kapten! Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita tidur disini saja?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh dengan tingkah Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Si rusa manisnya itu membuat pose hormat sambil mengembangkan senyum indahnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Putri, hamba mengikut saja pada perintah putri."

Dan malam itu pun, kedua pasien berseragam khas pasien sebuah rumah sakit itupun terlelap diatas rerumputan hijau, bersinarkan Dewi malam dan kerlap-kerlip bintang. Luhan tidur berbantalkan tangan kiri Sehun dan tangan kanan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan.

Tunggu. Pasien? Rumah sakit?

-TILL THE END-

Keesokan harinya...

Tak seperti biasanya, pagi di kota Seoul hari ini mendung, angin berhembus sangat kencang, dinginnya bahkan menusuk-nusuk kulit.

Sepagi ini sebuah areal pemakaman di penuhi orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Wajah mereka menampakkan raut kesedian yang mendalam. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada 2 buah batu nisan yang bertuliskan...

OH SEHUN

12 APRIL 1994

27 NOVEMBER 2014

OH LUHAN

20 APRIL 1990

27 NOVEMBER 2014

**END**


End file.
